Games!
by SunHan38
Summary: Seungcheol adalah namja yang baik dan juga setia, tetapi itu dulu sebelum sebuah peristiwa yang membuat dirinya mejadi berandalan dan terkenal sebagai playboy. Sedangkan Mingyu adalah sahabat kecil Seungcheol yang selalu mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan. Sampai suatu hari mereka membuat sebuah Games? Apakah Games itu? Dan apakah Games bisa merubah takdir? Jicheol Meanie Slight Jihan!
1. Chapter 1

SunHan38

.

.

Present

.

.

GAMES?!  
JIHAN COUPLE

.

.

Summary:

Jeonghan ditantang oleh anggota genknya untuk melakukan One Night Stand dengan namja culun yang merupakan murid baru di sekolahnya. Apakah Jeonghan menerima tantangan itu?

.

.

Warning:

YAOI, TYPO(s), TIDAK SESUAI EYD, ABSURD,

.

Seorang namja tinggi dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya dan juga baju yang ia kancingkan sampai atas menasuki Pledis Boys High School. Uggh melihat penampilannya saja sudah dapat diketahui kalau namja ini sangatlah culun dan ketinggalan jaman. Siswa-siswa di sekelilingnya langsung saja berbisik-bisik dan melirik jijik ke namja tersebut. Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian namja tersebut terburu-buru menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Ya namja itu adalah murid baru di sekolah ini, Joshua Hong atau nama koreanya adalah Hong Jisoo. Dia merupakan pindahan dari Los Angles dan pindah kesini atas permintaan Appanya. Sebagai anak yang penurut ia pun memutuskan untuk pindah ke sekolah asrama yang sebenarnya ia benci karena dia harus berjauhan dengan keluarganya. Karena memikirkannya Jisoo tidak memperhatikan jalanya dan-

 _BRUUK_

Ia menabrak seseorang yeoja- hah tunggu sebentar yeoja bukannya ini sekolah khusus namja? Dia beranikan diri mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat orang tersebut yang sedang mengumpat kesal kepadanya.

"Dasar! jalan harusnya pakai mata! Matanya buta ya sudah pakai kacamata masih tidak melihat saja!"

Jisoo cepat- cepat berdiri dan meminta maaf kepada orang di depannya.

"Choisonghamnida choisonghamnida" ucapnya berkali-kali sambil membungkuk 90°. Dan sekarang ia sadar bahwa orang yang ia tabrak tidak sendiri, dibelakangnya terdapat beberapa namja yang menatapnya tajam dan juga dan juga seluruh siswa yang menatap horor ke arahnya. Ah sepertinya dia dalam masalah besar.

"Hei kau beraninya menabrak uri Jeonghannie" seorang namja dengan rambut hitam maju dan mendorong bahunya kasar.

"Maaf saya tidak sengaja" Jisoo menunduk untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sepertinya dia murid baru Cheol biarkan saja dia membuang waktu saja" salah satu diantara mereka menahan Seungcheol yang ingin memarahinya lagi.

"Ciih kau tidak seru Mingyu-ya! Kajja" namja yang dipanggil Mingyu hanya memasang smirk dan melihat ke arah Jisoo dengan pandanagan yang aneh menurutnya. Mereka pergi meninggalkan Jisoo yang lagi-lagi menjadi pusat perhatian. Berniat untuk pergi tapi sebuah tangannya menariknya. Saat ia melihat seorang anak kecil dengan penampilan sama sepertinya sedang menatapnya dan dibelakanya terdapat namja tinggi dengan penampilan tidak jauh berbeda dengan dua orang lainnya menatap datar.

"Hai kau pasti anak baru, perkenalkan namaku Lee Jihoon, dan ini Jeon Wonwoo senang berkenalan denganmu" ucap anak kecil tersebut ramah dan dia tersenyum 'OH GOD WHY SO CUTE' batin Jisoo

"AH namaku Hong Jisoo Salam kenal " Jisoo balik tersenyum ke arah Jihoon

"Kau pasti murid baru, mau kita antar ke ruang kepala sekolah?" tawar Jihoon tetap dengan senyum manisnya.

"Apa tidak menyusahkan?" tanya Jisoo, "Tidak kok" untuk pertama kalinya namja di belakang Jihoon berbicara dan tersenyum walaupun sedikit.

Mereka bertiga pun berajalan ke ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

Genk paling disegani seantero sekolah, yang bernama OnePunch. Sedang berada di Kantin, sejak insiden tadi pagi mereka memutuskan untuk mengisi perut mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Mingyu-ya seharusnya kau tidak menghalang-halangi tadi, menyebalkan" kata Seungcheol, ketua genk OnePunch, sambil menaruh nampannya diatas meja.

"Dia sedang mencari muka Hyung, pahlawan kesiangan hahaha" Tawa seorang namja dengan muka blasteran.

"Diam kau Hansol!" Gertak Mingyu.

"Oooh, jadi kau benar-benar menaruh hati dengan namja yang kau tiduri itu" sindir Seungcheol.

"Cih memang kenapa? Lagipula dia tidak jelek kok. Kau sendiri Hyung jatuh cinta dengan mangsa mu" Mingyu menyindir balik dengan sinis.

"Sudahlah nanti Uri Jeonghannie cemburu, jangan percaya padanya Chagiya aku hanya sayang padamu" Seungcheol mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil memainkan rambut panjang orang disebalanya dan menaik- turunkan alisnya.

"Menjijikan Choi Seungcheol" Jeonghan orang yang ditabrak Jisoo tadi menatap jengah ke arah teman kecilnya itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yoon Jeonghan" balas Seungcheol dengan muka dibuat seimut mungkin. Bukannya mendapatkan belaian dia malah mendapatkan sentuhan manis di kakinya. Dan diakhiri dengan teriakan Seungcheol.

Keadaan sempat hening karena mereka menikmati sarapan mereka. Namun tidak lama setelah itu Mingyu menjetikan tangannya.

"Jeonghan Hyung aku mempunyai Games untukmu"

"Hah? Apa itu?" Jeonghan tetap memakan makanannya tidak mempedulikan Mingyu

"Kau ingat namja yang menabrakmu tadi?" tanya Mingyu hati-hati. Heol dia tahu Jeonghan adalah namja yang menyeramkan.

"Oh namja buta itu?" Jeonghan menatap malas makanannya mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memainkan Games seperti itu lagi" Mingyu menatap Jeonghan serius

"Maksudmu games yang dulu kau dan Seungcheol mainkan?" Jeonghan menatap Mingyu dengan satu alis diangkat

"NE" Mingyu menjawab dengan mantap

"Shirreo" ucap Jeonghan dingin

"Wae? kau takut Jeonghannie Hyung" kata Mingyu meremehkan.

"Cih, aku tidak takut" Jeonghan mendecih kesal

"Lalu apa? Kau tidak mau menerima menjadi bottom, lagipula yang lain pasti setuju ya kan?" Mingyu menatap ke arah sahabatnya yang lain.

"Hahaha, betul kata Mingyu kau bilang kau itu Manly tapi aku yakin kau itu Bottom 100%" goda Seungcheol kepada Jeonghan. "Dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana muka Jeonghan Hyung berada di bawah namja culun tadi hahaha" Hansol juga ikut menggoda Hyung tercantiknya itu.

Jeonghan kesal diremehkan seperti itu apalagi dia dipojokkan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya itu. "Baiklah aku terima! Aku buktikan aku bisa menjadi TOP NOT BOTTOM" ucap Jeonghan dengan menekan bagian akhir kalimatnya.

"Hahahaaha,kalau begitu aku kasih waktu 3 hari bagaimana?" tawar Mingyu

"Terlalu cepat Gyu-ya, seminggu sajalah kasian Uri Jeonghannie nanti dia bisa-bisa ketagihan hahaha" goda Seungcheol lagi dan tertawa kencang melihat raut muka Jeonghan.

"Hyung bagaimana kalau hukumannya adalah Jeonghan Hyung harus memakai pakaian yeoja di sekolah" Ucap Hansol dan menatap sahabatnya dengan menahan tawanya.

"DEAALL" teriak Seungcheol dan Mingyu bersamaan dan mereka tertawa bersamaan.

"Kalian menyebalkan" Jeonghan menggebrak mejanya kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain.

.

.

Jisoo, Jihoon dan WonWoo baru saja keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, mereka berjalan beriringan. Mereka berbicara banyak hal, dari pelajaran, hobi, hal-hal yang mereka suka dan tidak suka, darisana mereka mulai akrab. Tidak terasa mereka sudah di depan kelas Jisoo. Ternyata Jisoo lebih tua satu tahun diatas Jihoon dan WonWoo. Jisoo berada di kelas 11A salah satu kelas unggulan, sedangkan Jihoon dan Wonwoo berada di kelas 11 juga tetapi berbeda dengan Jisoo, Jihoon dan Wonwoo merupakan anak akselerasi jadi tidak salah kalau mereka seangkatan denga Jiso walaupun umur mereka lebih muda.

"Nah Jisoo Hyung ini kelas mu, kelas ku dan Wonwoo berada diujung sana, kalau kau bosan disini kau bisa ke kelas kami ya kan Wonwoo" kata Jihoon lalu menyikut Wonwoo.

"Ah Ne Jisoo Hyung, nanti kita mengobrol lagi dan jangan lupa bawa makanan hehehe" ucap Wonwoo nyengir lebar.

"Hahaha baiklah Wonwoo, kau lebih manis saat tersenyum seperti itu" kata Jisoo jujur dan mengulum senyum yang sangat manis membuat Wonwoo sedikit merona.

Disaat mereka berbincang tiba-tiba Jeonghan datang dan langsung memasuki kelas Jisoo. Dia masuk tanpa melihat sekeliling dan tanpa sengaja menabrak bahu Jisoo. Sedangkan Jisoo menatap punggung orang tersebut dan beralih kepada Jihoon, "Kau tau dia siapa?" Tanya Jisoo dengan suara yang dikecilkan.

"Dia adalah Yoon Jeonghan anggota genk OnePunch, genk yang sangat disegani dan berpengaruh di sekolah ini, kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Jihoon balik bertanya dan menatap heran kearahnya.

"Dia cantik ya, tadi aku sempat mengiranya yeoja" Jawab Jisoo dengan senyumnya

"Sebaiknya kau hati-hati hyung dengan mereka" raut muka Wonwoo berubah lagi seperti awal, dingin dan kosong.

 _TEEEET_

 _TEEEET_

Bunyi bel mengakhiri pembicaraan ketiga namja culun itu, "Yasudah Hyung kita pergi dulu Annyeong" Jihoon menarik tangan Wonwoo dan pergi meninggalkan Jisoo.

"Annyeong Jihoon Wonwoo" Jisoo melambai-lambai ke arah Jihoon dan Wonwoo yang pergi tidak menyadari 3 pasang mata yang meanatapnya

.

.

Saat di kelas, Jeonghan tidak bisa konsen. Karena games yang diberikan teman-temannya itu. Jeonghan tau sekali bahwa ketiga temannya itu penggila Sex, walaupun sekarang sudah berkurang karena 'GAMES' yang pernah Seungcheol dan Mingyu lakukan tahun lalu. Dan semenjak kejadian itu mereka terkena karma, karena itu pula Jeonghan takut seperti mereka terkena karma karena memainkan perasaan orang lain. Oh satu hal lagi, Jeonghan benar-benar buta tentang SEX! Ya memang sahabat-sahabatnya itu penggila SEX berat tapi mereka tidak ingin melibatkan Jeonghan, mereka menjaga Jeonghan dengan baik. Tetapi sekarang mereka malah menjerumuskan Jeonghan ke hal-hal seperti ini.. hah Jeonghan tidak habis fikir!

 _Tuk_

Sebuah kertas mengenai kepalanya lalu jatuh tepat diatas buku tulis yang kosong –karena Jeonghan sibuk memikirkan hal itu- dia menatap ke samping dan mendapati Seungcheol yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Jengah melihat Seungcheol Jeonghan membuka kertas itu.

' _ **melamun saja princess.., memikirkan Games yaa kkkk~'**_

 _Tcch_.., Jeonghan membenci Seungcheol! Dia pun membalas pesan tersebut dibawah tulisan itu.

' _ **DIAM BRENGSEK'**_

Jeonghan melempar balik kertas tersebut ke arah Seungcheol. Dan dibalas tawa kecil di sebelahnya. Tidak lama satu kertas baru datang lagi ke meja Jeonghan. Dia pun membuka kertas tersebut lalu membacanya

' _ **I LOVE YOU MUACH MUAC :* :*'**_

Jeonghan menatap horor Seungcheol dan dibalas dengan Seungcheol yang menahan tawa sekuat mungkin. Demi apapun muka Jeonghan saat ini sangatlah lucu. Kesal melihat Seungcheol menetertawainya Jeonghan melempar asal kertas yang ada di tangannya.

' _Auuch'_

 _Deg_

Jeonghan membeku saat mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya, dengan gerakan patah-patah dia melihat ke belakang dan OMG namja culun itu memegang kertasnya ah maksudnya kertas dari Seungcheol. Jeonghan menatap horor ke arah namja culun itu, lalu namja itu yang ia ketahui dengan nama Jisoo itu melihat ke arahnya lalu tersenyum manis.

 _Dag_

 _Dig_

 _Dug_

Jantung Jeonghan berdetak tidak karuan, perasaannya aneh seperti seribu kupu-kupu menggelitik perut Jeonghan uggh Jeonghan langsung memutar badannya lagi ke depan. Berusaha fokus ke di depan.

"YOON JEONGHAN!" baru saja dia ingin fokus malah diteriaki begini oleh

"Yes Mr?" Jeonghan menatap was-was tapi juga malas. Ingatkan Jeonghan kalau dia tidak suka pelajaran ini kecuali gurunya yang tampan.

"You had bad score in last test, you remember?" Tanya dengan dingin.

"Hah? Oh y-yes yes Mr" Jeonghan butuh beberapa waktu untuk mencerna kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut

"After this you and Jisoo come to me in my room, Okay"

"Pardon me Mr?" Jisoo membuka suaranya dan menatap bingung kearah sang guru. Dan Jeonghan jangan tanya lagi dia langsung bengong denger Jisoo ngomong bahasa Inggris sefasih tadi.

"You and Jeonghan come to me after this class! Okay Class Goodbye"

Kelas sempat dia beberapa detik sampai suara Jeonghan membuyarkan keheningannya, "Jadi kau lebih baik bergerak lebih cepat" Jeonghan lebih dulu meninggalkan kelas dan diikuti Jisoo dibelakangnya.

.

.

"Jeonghan kamu sering sekali mendapat nilai jelek di pelajaran saya, dan pas sekali kelas kalian dapat siswa baru dari Los Angles. Jadi saya minta tolong Jisoo untuk mengajari Jeonghan, bagaimana kalian setuju?" jelas . Jeonghan diam, dia sebenernya mau ga mau, dia ga mau deket-deket namja culun ini tapi dia juga ga mau nilainya jelek lagi pula dia harus menyelesaikan Gamesnya. Hah baiklah hanya seminggu sajaa.

"Baik pak saya mau diajari oleh Jisoo"

"Nah kalau kamu Jisoo?"

"Aah kalau begitu saya juga bersedia mengajari Jeonghan Mr" Jisoo mengulum senyumnya lagi dan itu membuat Jeonghan jantungan lagi.

"Kalau begitu kalian bisa menentukan jadwalnya, nah kalian boleh keluar dari ruangan saya" kata yang secara tidak langsung mengusir kedua muridnya itu.

"Ne Mr, kami permisi dulu" Jeonghan dan Jisoo keluar bersamaan. Sesampainya di luar ruangan Mr. Wu, Jeonghan langsung menghadang Jisoo agar tidak langsung pergi darisana.

"A-ahm Jisoo?" Jeonghan mencoba berbicara, tapi malah terdengar awkward. Jeonghan Pabbo.

"N-ne?" Jisoo merasa tangannya digenggang Jeonghan langsung senyum senyum sendiri, sadar tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Jisoo Jeonghan langsung melepas tangannya dan nyengir tidak jelas, Sepertinya Uri Jaehwannie sedang salah tingkah hmm.

"I-itu jadi kapan kau bisa mengajari ku?" tanya Jeonghan berusaha untuk merubah suasana

"Aku tidak ada kegiatan apapun selain belajar di sekolah" Jawab Jisoo sambil mengingat jadwalnya untuk seminggu ini.

"Nah bagaimana kalau nanti kita belajar di kamar- ah maksudku asramamu saja sehabis pulang sekolah boleh kan?" tanya Jeonghan dengan muka imutnya.

"A-aah tentu saja boleh" jawab Jisoo sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi di Asrama Jisoo" Junghan berjalan cepat kembali ke kelas sedangkan Jisoo masih mengontrol kembali detak jantungnya.

"Jisoo Hyung!" suara yang halus terdengar di telinganya dan saat ia melihat kebelakang Jihoon dan Wonwoo sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Oh, hai Jihoon hai juga Wonwoo" sapa Jisoo ke duo packet itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Yoon Jeonghan?" Tanya Wonwoo penasaran

"Kami hanya membicarakan tentang sesi mentoring Jeonghan dengan ku" jawab Jisoo. Mendengar jawaban Jisoo, Jihoon dan Wonwoo langsung saling pandang. Merasa aneh dengan respon kedua teman barunya. Jisoo buru-buru bertanya, "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Jisoo Hyung apa kau mau mendengar cerita dari kami?" Jihoon melempar tatapan serius ke arah Jisoo

"Hmm.., boleh boleh" jawab Jisoo

"Hyung OnePunch itu bisa dibilang genk yang cukup nakal, karena mereka seringkali kepergok sedang melakukan sex di sekolah, ya walaupun itu dulu, terus mereka pernah membuat sebuah Games..-" ucapan Jihoon terpotong nafasnya tersenggal, mukanya berubah pucat, kepala Jihoon terasa pening mengingat kejadian setahun yang lalu.

"Games itu berkaitan dengan Sex, mereka mencari seseorang namja culun-culun seperti kita lalu mendekati kita membuat seolah-olah kita mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan mereka setelah itu..-" lagi ucapan Wonwo terpotong karena dia kehabisan nafas, matanya sudah sembab, dan kedua tangannya mengepal kuat disamping seragam sekolahya

"Setelah itu mereka akan melakukan Sex dengan kita, lalu meninggalkan kita begitu saja, bukan hanya itu mereka juga haahh mereka juga mengumbar semuanya, semua hal sampai photo saat SEX pun juga mereka umbar hikks mereka jahat" Jihoon sudah tidak kuat airmatanya jatuh perlahan.

"Ba-bagaimana kalian bisa tau?" tanya Jisoo tidak percaya dengan sekolah ini. Yang benar saja baru masuk hari pertama sudah mendapatkan berita seperti ini rasanya ia ingin pindah sekolah.

"Karena.. karena kami namja culun yang mereka pilih Hyung" Wonwoo menunduk dalam dia juga ingin menangis seperti Jihoon tapi dia tidak bisa dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Sedangkan Jisoo dia membelak kaget, teman barunya yang baik dan juga manis manis ini dijadikan mainan oleh mereka?

Marah? Tentu saja dia marah tapi dia tidak bisa marah dengan Jeonghan dia bisa melihat namja itu namja yang baik walaupun terlihat judes. Buktinya saat dia menabrak Jeonghan dia tidak memaki di depan mata atau menghajarnya dia hanya mengumpat sudah itu saja. Pasti teman-temannya yang tadi ya pasti!

"Sudahlahh kalian jangan bersedih terus dan juga kalau mereka memainkan games lagi dan menggunakan Jeonghan aku akan tetap mengikuti alur permainan mereka" Ucap Jisoo Final

"Tapi hyung mereka akan-"

"Tidak Jihoon, aku tau Jeonghan berbeda dan juga aku- ah maksudku kita akan membuktikan bahwa kita bukan namja culun yang bisa seenakna dipermainkan" perkataan Jisoo membuat mereka bingung dan juga baru pertama kali mereka melihat muka Jisoo yang sedang menyeringai seperti itu.

"Nah lebih baik kalian balik ke kelas, Jaa aku duluan annyeong" Jisoo mengacak kedua rambut teman barunya itu lalu berlari menuju ke kelas. Sedangkan Jihoon dan Wonwoo memegang kepala mereka lalu tertawa manis bersama. Mereka tidak menyadari sepasang mata sedang menatap kesal kearah mereka.

.

.

Setibanya Jeonghan ke kelas dia tidak melihat Seungcheol berada di bangkunya dia menatap sekeliling Jisoo juga belum ada, padahal Jeonghan mampir ke kantin dulu baru ke kelas tapi kenapa mereka tidak ada. Ya sudahlah Jeonghan tidak peduli yang penting dia bisa memakan makan ini sendirian tanpa harus ada bayi besar yang merengek minta makanan.

Tidak lama Jeonghan menghabiskan makanannya Seungcheol masuk dengan tampang kesal dia menghampiri meja Jeonghan dan menggebraknya. "Games dimajukan kau hanya punya 5 hari dan juga bilang ke namja itu jangan dekati Jihoon dia milikku" Desis Seungcheol. Jeonghan baru kali ini melihat Seungcheol sekesal itu biasanya kalau dia kesal dia tidak akan berkata seperti kepada Jeonghan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jeonghan

"Lakukan saja" Jawab Seungcheol singkat. Kebiasan Seungcheol saat kesal adalah tidak ingin berbicara atau tidak hanya berkata sedikit. Saat Seungcheol marah adalah waktu yang sangat menyeramkan jadi Jeonghan memilih diam.

Sepulang sekolah Jeonghan dan Jisoo langsung ke asrama Jisoo. Dia tinggal sendiri karena dia anak baru jadi dia belum ada roomate untuk sementara waktu. Sedangkan Jeonghan dia tidur bertiga dengan Seungcheol dan Mingyu, kalau Hansol dia sudah mempunyai roomate sekaligus kekasihnya yang bernama Boo Seungkwan.

Jeonghan melihat sekeliling semua kosong dan terlihat sepi, Ah Jeonghan mempunyai ide. "Jisoo-ya aku boleh menjadi Roomate mu tidak, ya sekalian biar kau tidak sendiri dan kesepian, hmm juga agar aku bisa belajar lebih cepat ya kan hehehe" ucap Jeonghan dengan sedikit aegyo.

"Boleh saja aku tidak keberatan kok" Balas Jisoo, dia melepas kacamatanya dan membuka dua kancing teratasnya.

' _ **HOT DAMN'**_ Jeonghan menatap Jisoo yang berada di depannya bukan namja culun teman sekelasnya itu. Jisoo yang didepannya itu sangat sangatlah seksi.

"Jadi Jeonghan kita harus mulai darimana?" perkataan Jisoo tadi membuyarkan semua lamunan Jeonghan.

"A-ah ituu hmm" Jeonghan benar benar bodoh

"Kau tidak panas Jeonghan? Lebih baik rambutmu diikat dulu" Jisoo menatap Jeonghan dalam dan jangan lupakan senyum yang selalu ada di wajah Jisoo.

"A-ah iyaa se-sebentar" Jeonghan meraba kantung celanya lalu mengambil kunciran untuk menuncir rambutnya yang panjang.

' _Yang membuatku panas itu kau Jisoo! Yatuhan aku ini kenapa?'_ batin Jeonghan

"Nah kalau begini kau terlihat lebih cantik Yoon Jeonghan" sebuah pujian terlontar dari bibir tipis Jisoo. Anehnya Jeonghan malah tersipu bukannya marah.

"Hahaha, ya sudah kita mulai dari awal saja ya biar kau mengerti" lagi-lagi Jisoo tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

' _YA TUHAN BUNUH HAMBA SEKARANG! JEONGHAN GA KUAAAT'_

.

.

Sudah 3 hari mereka melakukan mentoring dan juga sudah 3 hari Jeonghan menjadi roomate Jisoo. Dan setelah berkonsultasi dengan Seungkwan –pacar Hansol- dia mengklaim bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta kepada Hong Jisoo, namja culun yang menabraknya itu. Oh satu lagi malam ini dia akan melakukan tantangan sahabat- sahabatnya. Atas bimbingan Seungkwan dia mulai mengerti sedikit- demi sedikit apa itu SEX. Tentu saja dia belajar agar tidak mengecewakan Jisoo.

Malamnya di asrama Jisoo, mereka sedang menonton film bersama. Sebenarnya ide menonton film bersama adalah ide Jeonghan -lebih tepatnya ide Seungkwan- , film yang mereka tonton berjudul LOVE, ROSIE film dengan genre romance tetapi ada beberapa adegan yang bisa dibilang tidak senonoh. Jeonghan yang menontonnya harus beberapa kali menutup mata atau tidak berpaling. Tapi pilihan terkahir bukanlah pilihan yang bagus karena setiap Jeonghan berpalin ke arah Jisoo pasti namja itu tengah menatapnya juga dan itu membuat Jeonghan malu.

"Jisoo kenapa kau menatapku seperti ini?" ucap Jeonghan, matanya tetap lurus menatap ke depan.

"Kau begitu cantik malam ini Han" jawab Jisoo tulus, perlahan tangannya menyentuh pipi Junghan perlahan. Jeonghan menatap ke arah Jisoo tepat sekali kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Jeonghan.. bolehkah aku mencium mu?" tanya Jisoo lembut dan juga tangannya yang menyentuh bibir indah Jeonghan. Jeonghan menunduk dan menganguk kepalanya pelan.

Perlahan bibir Jisoo menyentuh bibir Jeonghan, awalnya hanya menyentuh tetapi Jisoo mulai melumat bibir Jeonghan dengan lembut. Jeonghan yang baru merasakan sensasi beriuman merasa lemas, kedua tangannya ia letakan di leher Jisoo. Ia sudah pasrah, Jisoo terlalu memabukan.

Jisoo melepaskan ciuman mereka, Jeonghan mendesah kecewa. Dia masih menginginkannya lagi, Jeonghan menginginkan bibir Jisoo diatas bibirnya. "Waaee~" Jeonghan merengek.

"Aku tidak ingin Han maafkan aku" Jisoo mundur perlahan, dan itu membuat Jeonghan kaget

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jeonghan bingung

"Aku tidak ingin melakukannya karena Games tapi aku ingin melakukannya karena cinta" Jisoo menatap dalam ke mata Jeonghan. Entah mengapa perkataan Jisoo menohok hatinya, apa Jisoo tahu mengenai Games, tapi Jeonghan melakukannya benar benar karena dia mencintai Jisoo.

"Kau tahu?"

"Sejak awal aku sudah mengetahuinya Han, sekarang jawablah dengan jujur, kau melakukan ini karena Games atau karena kau mencintai ku?" tanya Jisoo serius.

Jeonghan menatap Jisoo, dia beranikan dirinya duduk di pangkuan Jisoo, dan berkata "Dengarkan aku Hong Jisoo, aku benar- benar mencintaimu sejak setelah dari ruang dan juga ini merupakan pengalaman pertama ku, ciuman tadi juga ciuman pertama ku Hong Jisoo" Jeonghan mendekatkan mukanya dengan muka Jisoo.

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja aku hmmfft-" perkataan Jeonghan terpotong oleh ciuman Jisoo telak dibibirnya. Dirinya terlalu bahagia mendengar pernyataan Jeonghan bahwa ia mencintai dirinya.

"aah Jissh" desah Jeonghan saat kedua gundukan disana saling bergesekan.

"aaah jisoo nggh" Jisoo terus mengesekkan barang mereka. Tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam, dia mulai melepas pakaian Jeonghan dan ciumannya perlahan turun ke leher Jeonghan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana.

"Arrgh Jisoo sakitt" erang Jeonghan saat Jisoo membuat kissmark di lehernya lalu mulai turun ke dadanya, dan menghisap kedua tonjolan disana.

"Jisoo nggh ahh ini nggh nik aah" Jeonghan menekan kepala Jisoo ke dadanya dan juga menggesekan kedua barang mereka di bawah sana.

.

.

"aah Jissh soo nggh fasterrngh"

"yeaah disanaaah ahh jisoo"

"Kau nggh sempit sekali aah ahh"

"lubaaangahh mu nikmaatt nggh Haaan aah"

"Jissoo deephh moreeengghh jisooo ahhh nggghh"

"Aku haampirr jii oohh yeaah fuccck mee aaahhh"

"Bersama saayannggghh you hole fuck dammnnn"

"JISOOO"

"JEONGHAAAN'

CROOT

CROOT

Jisoo menyemburkan cairannya di dalam lubang hangat Jeonghan sedangkan Jeonghan mengeluarkan di tangan Jisoo.

"Terimakasih Jeonghan ini sangatlah hebat"

"Tidak- tidak Jisoo kau lah yang hebat"

Mereka pun berbagi kehangatan bersama, Jeonghan tertidur di pelukan Jisoo dengan nyenyak.

"Night Princess" Jisoo mengecup lembut kening Jeonghan yang berpeluh akibat ulah mereka.

.

.

Keessokan harinya Jeonghan masuk dengan terpincang-pincang, sedangkan Jisoo datang tidak lagi dengan keadaan cupu lagi tapi sangat menawan. Melihat banyak yang terpesona oleh Jisoo, Jeonghan memeluk Jisoo posesif dan Jisoo tertawa kecil melihat kekasihnya ini cemburu.

Dibelakang mereka terdapat Jihoon dengan penampilan yang luar biasa imut, tanpa kacamata rambut yang sedikit berantakan dan ditambah blazer membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil. Di sebelah Jihoon terdapat Wonwoo yang terlihat tampan dan manis disaat bersamaan, kacamata yang dilepas, gaya rambut yang baru dan juga kedua kancing yang di lepas dan baju yang dikeluarkan ditambah blazer membuat dirinya ingin sekali di peluk.

Saat mereka ke kantin dan bertemu dengan OnePunch, Seungcheol dan Mingyu menatap kedua namja di belakang Jisoo dan Jeonghan tidak percaya.

"Jihoonnie~?"

"Wonuu?"

END

Akhirnya selesai ini FF sebenarnya buat temen aku dia habis ultah dan minta hadia sebuah FF Jihan

SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR MY FRIEND

dan buat reader jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom reviews yaaa

Gomawo~~


	2. I'M SORRY I JUST LOVE YOU

SunHan38

.

.

Present

.

.

GAMES?!  
-I'M SORRY, I JUST LOVE YOU-

JICHEOL

MEANIE

.

.

Summary:

Seungcheol adalah namja yang baik dan juga setia, tetapi itu dulu sebelum sebuah peristiwa yang membuat dirinya mejadi berandalan dan terkenal sebagai playboy. Sedangkan Mingyu adalah sahabat kecil Seungcheol yang selalu mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan. Sampai suatu hari mereka membuat sebuah Games? Apakah Games itu? Dan apakah sebuah Games bisa merubah takdir?

.

.

Warning:

YAOI, TYPO(s), TIDAK SESUAI EYD, ABSURD,

.

" _Seungcheol-ah"_

" _Seungcheol-ah"_

" _Mianhae, Saranghae"_

 _Sosok namja dengan balutin baju putih bersih menatap namja dihadapannya sendu. Tangan kurus itu menyentuh pipi namja tersebut yang sedikit chubby. Seungcheol menutup matanya saat merasakan tangan itu menyentuh pipinya, digenggam tangan orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Dan tanpa ia sadari air mata turun dari matanya. Genggaman tanggannya berpindah ke pinggang namja berbaju putih tersebut dia menangis di bahu namja tersebut._

" _Kumohon jangan pergi"_

" _Aku tidak bisa mian"_

" _Aku masih ingin bersama mu kumohon aku masih membutuhkanmu"_

" _Seungcheol-ah sudah waktunya aku pergi ada seseorang yang harus kau lindungi disana"_

" _Tapi aku masih sangat menyayangimu"_

" _Seungcheol-ah belajarlah mencitai orang lain, aku selalu ada di hatimu walaupun tidak ada di penglihatan mu"_

 _Ucapan final namja didalam pelukan Seungcheol perlahan- lahan mulai hilang dari penglihatan Seungcheol. Dan itu membuat tangis Seungcheol semakin keras._

.

.

.

Jeonghan dan Mingyu sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru mereka. Ya dikarenakan mereka ketahuan membolos pelajaran dan malah pergi ke kantin dan ketahuan oleh guru konseling lalu berakhir dengan tugas menumpuk di asrama mereka.

Saat sedang bergelut dengan otak masing-masing tiba-tiba terdengar suara isakan di belakang mereka. Merasa familiar dengan suara tangisan itu mereka dengan perlahan menengok ke belakang dan-

"Seungcheol?!"/"Seungcheol Hyung?!" Jerit Jeonghan dan Mingyu kaget, pasalnya keadaan Seungcheol saat ini sangatlah kacau. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan berbalut selimut itu bergetar hebat dan juga badannya berkeringat diikuti suara isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya, terdengar sangat menyedihkan.

Jeonghan yang pertama duduk di ranjang Seungcheol. Sahabat kecilnya ini pasti sedang bermimpi tentang 'dia', padahal sudah genap satu tahun Seungcheol tidak pernah mimpi seperti ini lagi. Dengan perlahan Jeonghan mengusap kepala Seungcheol lalu menggoyang-goyang badannya. Mingyu menyusul Jeonghan duduk di ranjang Hyungnya lalu memanggil nama Seungcheol berulang kali, "Seungcheol Hyung Seungcheol Hyung banguung Hyungg banguun"

Namja yang sedang tertidur itu pun menggeliat risih, isakannya mulai terhenti, dan mata indah itupun perlahan terbuka memperlihatkan matanya yang sembab.  
"Hyung kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mingyu khawatir. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam matanya menerawang jauh. Pikirannya kalut karena mimpinya barusan. Tanpa sepatah kata pun dia berdiri dari kasurnya tidak memperdulikan kedua sahabatnya yang menatap sedih ke arahnya.

"Kau mau kemana Seungcheol?" Tanya Jeonghan namun itu sia-sia saja Seungcheol tetap diam. Karena kesal diabaikan begitu Jeonghan pun berteriak "YAAK CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!"

"Aku hanya ingin melepas kepenatan saja jika mau ikut ayo" Seungcheol menjawab seadanya walaupun begitu mereka tahu apa yang Seungcheol maksud, semenjak kejadian itu Seungcheol senang sekali pergi ke bar kadang hanya untuk minum atau bermain perempuan disana.

"Biar aku awasi Seungcheol Hyung saja" Mingyu ikut bangkit mencoba mengejar Seungcheol yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Ck, Kau ingin mengawasi atau mau 'bermain' siih" decak Jeonghan kesal.

"Hehehe kau tahulah Hyung kepalaku sudah mumet mengerjakan soal tadi aku juga butuh refreshing jaa annyeong" Mingyu terkekeh melihat muka Jeonghan sebelum dia pergi, ia sempatkan untuk mengacak rambut hyungnya yang panjang itu

"YAA BERANI-BERANINYA KAU KIM MINGYUUU"

.

.

.

Dilain sisi seorang namja manis sedang membawa tas belanjaan berisi buku-buku tebal yang baru ia beli. Namja itu bersenandung senang, dengan pakaian yang terlihat simple dia terus tersenyum sepanjang jalan membuat orang-orang sekitar gemas melihatnya. Saat ia sedang asik melihat pajangan dari luar toko, seorang namja dengan postur tinggi berjalan dengan terburu-buru tidak melihat namja kecil yang sedang berdiri disana dan tanpa ia sengaja dia menabraknya dan membuat tas belanjaan yang ternyata berisi buku-buku itu terjatuh berantakan.

"Ah maaf aku tidak melihat jalan" Seungcheol menunduk membantu namja kecil itu merapikan bukunya.

"A-anu tidak apa, tadi aku juga sedang bengo- Choi Seungcheol?" Namja itu tersentak kaget saat melihat orang yang telah menabraknya tadi. Badannya seketika kaku, namja di hadapannya adalah ketua genk di sekolahnya,ONEPUNCH! Genk yang sangat disegani, dan juga ditakuti. Oh sepertinya dia akan mendapatkan masalah.

"Hah? Kau mengenalku?" tanya Seungcheol bingung, dia tidak pernah dengan namja ini dimanapun. Di sekolah tidak pernah, di restoran tidak pernah, di cafe juga tidak pernah seingatnya dia tidak pernah melihat namja manis ini, ya seingatnya.

"H-hhmm ti-tidak tidaak hehehe" Namja manis itu berdiri setelah semua bukunya sudah masuk ke dalam tas belanjaannnya lagi. Tasnya itu ia peluk saking gugupnya ditatap oleh Seungcheol

"Tidak usah gugup kau manis sekali jadinya" ucapan frontal tanpa saringan dari mulut Seungcheol itu membuat namja manis di depannya berblushing ria dan makin mempererat pelukannya pada tasnya.

"Aku ini namja" cicit namja itu kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal dibilang manis padahal ia namja bukan yeoja, huh.

"Memangnya ada yang salah adik kecil" Seungcheol mulai menggoda namja manis itu, ternyata menggodanya seru juga ya kkk~.

"Aku sudah SMA tahuu" Namja manis itu mulai merajuk tanpa sadar bibirnya mengerucut lucu, Seungcheol tersenyum gemas melihatnya.

"Yang benar? Aku juga SMA, di Pledis Boys High School" Seungcheol menunjuk arah sekolahnya yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Aku tahu" jawab namja itu pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau ta-"

"Seungcheol Hyung" Mingyu berlari kearah Seungcheol dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Melihat seorang teman Seungcheol datang, buru-buru namja manis itu pergi tanpa lupa pamit ke Seungcheol lalu pergi negitu saja.

Saat Mingyu datang tepat di depan Seungcheol, dia menatap bingung Hyungnya itu yang sedang senyum-senyum melihat ke arah tadi ia datang. "Hyung kau kesambet ya?" Tanya Mingyu asal.

"Aku tidak tahu Gyu sepertinya kesambet manusia manis tadi deh" Jawab Seungcheol ngelantur. Mingyu yang mendengar langsung masang tampang ingin muntahnya.

"Ck, terserah kau saja hyung! Kau jadi kan kesana?" Tanya Mingyu dengan menaikkan alisnya.

"Bagaimana ya? Baiklah minum saja yaa" Jawaban Seungcheol tidak membuat Mingyu senang, dia malah cemberut dan itu membuat Seungcheol tertawa. Mingyu sudah dia anggapseperti adik kandungnya sendiri, dia rangkul pundak Mingyu dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke bar.

.

.

.

 _Biib_

 _Biib_

 _Biib_

Pintu asrama itu terbuka, terlihat namja dengan tubuh mungilnya masuk dan langsung menjatuhkan barang bawaan dan juga tubuhnya di kasur empuk itu. Kakinya ia mainkan dan juga ia tertawa manis mengingat kejadian tadi.

Namja dengan muka emonya yang menjadi roomatenya itu menatap bingung tidak biasa temannya itu bersikap begini. Dia menutup buku bacaannya dan duduk dipinggir kasur, "Kau kenapa Jihoon-ah?" tanya namja tersebut memperhatikan temannya di kasur sebrang.

"EHHMM WONWOO-YAA AKU SENAAANNGG SEKALIII" Jihoon menjerit senang menelungkupkan mukanya dibawah bantalnya.

"Wae?Wae?" Wonwoo mengeluarkan aegyonya dia mulai penasaran dengan cerita Jihon.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Seungcheol dan ternyata dia sangat baik dan tampaan"Jihoon mulai tersipu malu.

"Jinjja? Tadi aku juga bertemu dengan teman segenknya itu, si Min- Min siapa siih ya pokoknya itu deh" ucap Wonwoo sambil menopang dagunya.

"Mingyu maksud mu?" tanya Jihoon memastikan.

"Ah iyaaa" jawab Wonwoo dengan malu.

"Waa coba ceritakan Wonwoo-ya" Jihoon bangun dari aksi tidur-tidurannya tadi menjadi duduk diatas kasurnya.

"Jadii..-

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Wonwoo sedang ingin menaruh baju kotornya di tempat laundry,salahkan dia yang sangat malas untuk ke bawah jadi ia membawa baju kotor yang cukup banyak. Saat ia sedang melewati jalan menuruni tangga ia mendengar banyak sekali suara di bawah, tanpa banyak kata Wonwoo memutar balik badannya mencoba mencari jalan lain tapi-_

 _BRUK_

 _Ups, tubuh itu terjatuh dan juga pakaian kotornya berserakan semua ingin sekali Wonwoo membentak orang itu kalau saja orang itu tidak meminta maf dengan suara yang sangat indah di telinga Wonwoo._

" _Maaf aku tidak sengaja tadi aku terburu-buru maaf sini biar ku bantu" Namja itu berjongkok dan mulai membantu Wonwoo merapikan pakaiannya._

" _Aku juga maaf karena tidak melihat ja-lan" suara Wonwoo merendah saat melihat siapa yang ada di depannya, Kim Mingyu anggota Genk OnePunch itu astaga Jeon Wonwoo sepertinya kau akan punya masalah dengannya._

" _Tidak apa aku yang sebenarnya salah" Namja itu,Mingyu, tersenyum lembut ke arah Wonwoo dan itu cukup membuat namja emo ini tersipu malu._

" _Hei ini punyamu? Ya tuhan lucu sekali hahaha" Mingyu mengangkat boxer dengan pola beruang madu coklat, Wonwoo yang melihat barangnya diangkat sembarang itu langsung meraihnya dan segera merapikan pakaiannya lebih cepat. Sungguh tadi itu sangat memalukan._

 _Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan dengan Wonwoo yang masih memegang pakaian kotornya, "Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu banya aku harus mengejar Seungcheo Hyung" ucap Mingyu dengan senyum tampanya._

" _Tidak apa" Jawab Wonwoo pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Mingyu. Dengan gemas Mingyu mengacak surai Wonwoo lembut. "Jaa kalau begitu aku duluan, kau hati-hati nee" ucapan tanda perpisahan itu mengakhiri pertemuan pertama yang tidak terkira itu._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"-seperti itu ceritanya" Wonwoo menutup mukanya saking malu dengan ceritanya sendiri.

"HAHAHAHA Ya Tuhan kau lucu sekali Jeon Wonwoo" Tawa Jihoon pecah dia tidak habis fikir roomatenya ini bisa seceroboh ini.

"Itu memalukan sangat"kata Wonwoo sambil mempout bibirnya lucu. Dan Jihoon tertawa makin kencang melihat Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Genk OnePunch sedang makan di kantin sekolah, seperti biasa mereka tertawa bersama disana. Sampai Seungcheol berbicara dengan topik yang cukup seru untuk dibahas.

"Hei hei aku punya ide" ucap Seungcheol

"Apa hyung beritahu kami" Namja dengan paras seperti orang Amerika angkat bicara.

"Aku ingin membuat Games, bagaimana setuju?" Seungcheol menaik turunkan alisnya dan itu jadi terlihat konyol di hadapan teman-temannya.

"Boleh saja memang seperti apa Games yang kau inginkan Hyung?" Mingyu balik bertanya dia mulai tertarik apabila ada tantangan seperti ini.

"Kau tahulah Gyu, hal seperti biasa hahaha, bagaimana kalian mau?" kekehan Seungcheol membuat yang lain mengerti, Mingyu menyeringai lalu mengangguk tanda setuju. Sedangkan Jeonghan dan Hansol hanya geleng-geleng melihat mereka berdua.

"Kalau kau maksud SEX aku tidak ikut Cheol"Ucap Jeonghan dengan ketus.

"Aku juga hyung, lagipula aku sudah punya Boo-ku dia lebih seksi dari yang lain" Timpal Hansol dengan smirk mengingat Boo-nya yang seksi itu tunduk dibawahnya.

"CK kau ini yang paling muda disini tapi sudah memulai start duluan" Mingyu berdecak sebal kearah Hansol yang dibalas dengan muka sok-sok Hansol.

"Jadi siapa target kita Hyung?" Mingyu balik menatap Seungcheol dan yang ditanya terlihat sedang berfikir.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka berdua" Hansol menunjuk kedua namja culun yang baru masuk kantin tersebut. Seungcheol dan Mingyu mengikuti arah pandang Hansol, saat melihatnya mereka seperti pernah bertemu tapi dimana ya?

"Kau yakin Hansol?" Tanya Mingyu memastian. Dengan mantap Hansol mengangguk lalu menjawab, "Bukannya lebih seru kalau seperti itu? Oh dan juga lebih seru jika kalian menyukai mereka kkk"

"Deal aku terima" kata Seungcheol yakin

"Aku juga"Mingyu mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Hansol

"Jika kalian tidak memenuhi games selama seminggu kalian akan dihukum bagaimana?" Hansol menopang dagunya menatap kedua orang itu bergiliran.

"Tidak masalah" Jawab keduanya tenang.

Jeonghan yang mendengar omongan tidak berbobot dari sahabat-sahabatnya itu hanya memutar matanya malas.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Seungcheol dan Mingyu sudah mulai mendekati target mereka yang ternyata adalah Jihoon dan Wonwoo dan tepat malam ini mereka sudah melakukan this&that. Mingyu melakukan di asrama Wonwoo dan Seungcheol melakukannya di asramanya, yang berakibat Jeonghan diusir ke kamar Vernon dan pacar seksinya itu Boo Seungkwan.

Tetapi seperti ada yang tidak senang dengan games ini, karena saat hari pertama masuk sekolah Jihoon dan Wonwoo menjadi hot topic di sekolah. Kedua namja itu yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya diam sampai mereka di kelas mereka,

"Cih namja itu hina sekali"

"Sudah culun tidak tahu diri"

"Apa yang mereka pikirkan sampai meniduri mereka"

"Bukannya mereka hanya di jadikan boneka saja hahaha"

Jihoon menatap Wonwoo bingung sedangkan yang ditatap membalas tatapan tidak tahunya. Setelah acara tatap menatap sebuah suara yang mereka kenal terdengar dari speaker kelas.

" _Aah- Seungcheol hyuungghh"_

" _nggghh disanaahh ouuchh"_

" _Jihoonnieehh kauuhhh"_

Jihoon membeku mukanya sudah merah padam, menahan amarahnya dan juga rasa malunya, tetapi suara itu tidak hanya disitu.

" _Min-aaahhh kauuh haaahh"_

" _aaahh fuckk Wonu hnngg ini astagaahh"_

" _Kiimmhh Minhhgyuuuh"_

" _Thereenngghh yeaahh"_

Kali ini tubuh Wonwoo yang membeku, dirinya sangat malu dan merasa terhina sekali.

" _Hei hei aku punya ide"_ suara yang Jihoon sangat tahu kini mulai terdengar

" _Apa hyung beritahu kami"_ suara orang lain menimpali

" _Aku ingin membuat Games, bagaimana setuju?"_ suara Seungcheol terdengar lagi

" _Boleh saja memang seperti apa Games yang kau inginkan Hyung?"_ kali ini suara yang sanagat Wonwoo kenal suara Mingyu.

" _Kau tahulah Gyu, hal seperti biasa hahaha, bagaimana kalian mau?"_ kekehan Seungcheol terdengar seperti tawaan mengejek di kuping Jihoon. Dia cukup mengerti kemana arah pembicaraannya. _"Kalau kau maksud SEX aku tidak ikut Cheol"_ Ucap seseorang disana dengan ketus.

" _Jadi siapa target kita Hyung?"_ suara Mingyu terdengar kembali dan itu membuat hati Wonwoo benar-benar sakit.

" _Bagaimana kalau mereka berdua"_ kali ini suara yang tidak mereka kenal berbicara

" _Kau yakin Hansol?"_ Lagi-lagi Mingyu berbicara dengan nada tidak yakin itu.

" _Bukannya lebih seru kalau seperti itu? Oh dan juga lebih seru jika kalian menyukai mereka kkk"_ Jihoon dan Wonwoo sudah menangis di depan pintu masuk kelas. Mereka sudah tidak memperhatikan sekeliling.

" _Deal aku terima"_ Suara yang saat ini Jihoon benci terdengar lagi dan ini membuat hatinya makin sakit.

" _Aku juga_ "Wonwoo menutup matanya rapat tangannya sudah terkepal erat, hatinya sudah sangat sesak, dia menarik tangan Jihoon untuk pergi dari sana.

Di kelas Seungcheol dan Mingyu, juga di dengarkan sebuah rekaman laknat itu. Semua ini bukan rencana mereka, pasti ada seseorang dibalik semua ini. Tetapi sebelum mencari tahu itu mereka lebih dulu mencari Jihoon dan Wonwoo, karena pasti mereka pasti sudah salah paham. Seungcheol dan Mingyu segera keluar kelas untuk mencari Jihon dan Wonwoo mereka mencari ke semua penjuru sekolah sampai di pintu belakang sekolah barulah mereka bertemu, saling menatap satu sama lain mencoba menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing melalui tatapan mereka.

"Jihoon aku bisa jelaskan" Seungcheol yang pertama kali berbicara. Dia menatap Jihoon yang sedang menangis, hatinya sakit sebenarnya Seungcheol mulai mencoba melupakan 'dia' dan mencintai Jihoon tetapi kenapa jadi seperti ini?

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Lee Jihoon"Seungcheol berteriak frustasi, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu bajingan kalian sudah membuat kami menderita" ucapan sinis Wonwoo membuat hati Mingyu tertohok.

"Wonu ini semua tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan"Mingyu berusaha untuk menjelaskan.

"Lalu apa? Kau akan bilang ini semua kebohongan? HAH? Sebenarnya apa mau kalian? Kenapa harus kami?KENAPA?" Emosi Wonwoo memuncak dirinya sudah lupa kontrol.

"Wonu.." lirih Mingyu ingin rasanya ia memeluk Wonwoonya tapi rasanya itu mustahil.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi brengsek!" seru Wonwoo sarkastik.

"Wonwoo sudahlah hiiks sekarang aku tahu hiiks ternyata hiks dari pertama kita hiiks bertemu kau hanya berpura hiiks baik padaku Choi Seungcheol hiiks ku kira kau namja yang baik hiiks saat kau menabrakku lalu membantuku hiiks ku kiraa hiiks hiikss hiiks ternyata ini hanya setingan belaka Choi? Apa aku benar hiiiks" ucap Jihoon dengan isak tangis yang masih terdengar.

"Jadi kau namja itu Jihoonnie?" Kaget Seungcheol tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu HAH! Kau pura-pura tidak ingat lucu sekali" ucap Wonwoo dengan emosi

"Apa kau namja yang sama dengan namja yang ku tabrak dekat tanggga waktu itu Wonu?" Tanya Mingyu hati-hati.

"SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN PANGGILAN ITU LAGI!"teriak Wonwoo batas emosinya sudah di puncak dan melihat itu Jihoon langsung menarik Wonwoo pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Jihoonie/Wonu" mereka menatap sendu kedua punggung yang mulai menjauh. Mereka menyesal sudah melakukan Games ini, tapi jika tidak ada Games mereka tidak akan mengenal mereka bukan?

.

.

.

Setahun pun berlalu Seungcheol dan Mingyu sudah tahu siapa pelaku di balik ini semua, dia adalah Mingming anak kelas sebelahnya dan dia langsung di DO oleh sekolah. Dan tahun ini sekolah kedatangan murid baru dari LA. Joshua Hong atau juga Hong Jisoo yang menjadi teman baru Jihoon dan Wonwoo.

Baru saja orang LA itu masuk sekolah dia sudah menjadi target selanjutnya untuk Games. Jihoon dan Wonwoo yang mengetahui itu langsung memperingati Jisoo, mereka tidak mau Jisoo merasakan apa yang telah mereka rasakan –read ch1-.

Namun bukan Jisoo kalau tidak bisa membalik keadaan. Jisoo membuat Jeonghan bertekuk lutut padanya dan mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Saat Jihoon dan Wonwoo berkunjung ke kamar Jisoo, mereka kaget melihat kamar Jisoo yang berantakan ditambah keadaan Jisoo yang tidur bersama Jeonghan tanpa memakai apapun.

"KYAAA" teriak mereka berdua histeris.

Sontak Jisoo dan Jeonghan bangun, mereka kaget melihat Jihoon dan Wonwoo disana dengan cekatan mereka membereskan diri mereka masing-masing. Setelah itu, Jisoo menyuruh Jeonghan untuk menjelaskan kepada Jihoon dan Wonwoo tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Seungcheol ditinggal tunangannya 3 tahun lalu, namanya Doyoon" ucap Jeonghan pelan.

"Memangnya kemana dia?" tanya Jihoon penasaran, jujur rasa cintanya pada Seungcheol masih ada walaupun sedikit.

"Dia meninggal, Seungcheol sangat menderita setelah kepergiannya" jawab Jeonghan sambil tersenyum masam, dan Jihoon yang mendengarnya ikut merasa sedih.

"Seungcheol selalu mimpi buruk setelah Doyoon meninggal tetapi suatu hari dia sudah tidak memimpikan itu lagi aku ingat sekali dia bilang dia sudah bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang lain yaitu kau Jihoon, jadi kau tidak usah cemburu lagi apalagi dengan ku" jelas Jeonghan panjang lebar dan diakhiri dengan poutan imutnya. Jisoo yang melihatnya harus menahan hasratnya agar tidak mencium namja yang sudah sah menjadi tambatan hatinnya ini.

Sedangkan Jihoon yang mendengarnya mencelos dirinya merasa bersalah sekali karena sering menuduh yang tidak-tidak pada Seungcheol.

"Oh dan Wonwoo, Mingyu sebenanya adalah anak yang baik walau kadang menyebalkan sih, dia selalu mengikuti apapun yang dilakukan Seungcheol jadi sebenarnya itu bukan sepenuhnya kemauan Mingyu, dia selalu bercerita padaku tentang mu Wonwoo dan kadang aku merasa kasihan setiap melihat mukanya yang sendu itu"Jelas Jeonghan yang kini sedang menatap Wonwoo dan Wonwoo sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas menyadari sikap bodohnya ternyata menyakiti Mingyu tanpa ia sadari.

"Nah sudah jelas bukan? Sejak awal kalian menceritakan Games padaku aku sudah tahu kalian masih mencintai mereka walau kalian sudah disakitipun, sekarang aku ingin menunjukan pada semua siswa kalau kalian tidaklah seburuk yang mereka kira" kata Jisoo lembut jangan lupakan senyum anglenya yang terpantri di wajah tampannya itu.

"Bagaimana caranya Hyung?" ucap Jihoon dan Wonwoo bersamaan.

"Serahkan padaku" Jeonghan menepuk dadanya berusaha untuk menyombongkan diri, tapi malah berakhir dengan ciuman di pipi oleh Jisoo.

.

.

.

Mereka memasuki sekolah dan membuat seantero sekolah takjub dengan penampilan mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan penampilan Jisoo, Jihoon, dan Wonwoo yang berubah drastis. Mereka dengan acuhnya melewati segerombolan anak-anak yang ingin melihat mereka, terutama Jisoo yang terlihat sangat tampan. Dan itu membuat Jeonghan berkali-kali memeluk erat pinggang Jisoo agar semua orang tahu bahwa Jisoo itu miliknya.

Sampailah mereka di kantin, di sana juga terdapat genk OnePunch yang sedang menikmati sarapan mereka. Dengan tenang mereka menghampiri OnePunch, saat mereka datang OnePunch kaget melihat penampilan Jisoo,Jihoon, dan Wonwoo. Terutama Seungcheo dan Mingyu yang tatapannya hanya tertuju ke Jihoon dan Wonwoo.

"Jihoonnie~?"

"Wonuu?"

Merasa dipangil tubuh kedua orang tersebut sedikit tersentak sampai akhirnya menjawab pangilan itu dengan malu-malu.

"N-neee" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Mingyu tidak percaya. Jeonghan yang mendengarnya langsung angkat bicara. "Siapa dulu yang membuat rencana ini dan siapa yang mendadani mereka seperti ini" Ucap Jeonghan dengan nada sombong.

"Aku yang membuat rencananya Hong Jeonghan kkk~" kekeh Jisoo yang dibalas cubitan sayang di lengannya oleh Jeonghan.

"Kami sudah mendengar semua penjelasannya dari Jeonghan"Kata Wonwoo dengan pelan.

"Benarkah?" Seungcheol dan Mingyu berjengit kaget, dan dijwab dengan anggukan lucu oleh kedua namja manis ini.

"Hmm kalau begitu apakah kalian mau menjadi namjachingu kami?" tanya Seungcheol hati-hati dan Mingyu juga menatap Wonwoo was-was ia takut namja itu marah seperti satu tahun yang lalu.

"Ya kami mau" Jawab Jihoon dengan senyum manisnya dan diikuti anggukan Wonwoo dengan mukanya yang memerah.

Karena senang sekali mendengar jawaban dari Jihoon dan Wonwoo, mereka langsung memeluk pasangan masing-masing dan berciuman, bukan ciuman nafsu tetapi ciuman tulus akan cinta yang mereka rasakan.

Melihat sahabatnya mulai berciuman, Jeonghan menatap Jisoo manja dan menarik-narik baju namja tersebut, melihat Jeonghan yang seperti ini Jisoo tidak lagi tahan untuk tidak mencium Jeonghan tanpa aba-aba bibir kedua insan itu telah bersatu.

Tersisa Hansol yang menatap ketiga sahabatnya itu berciuman di kantin dengan kesal dia menjauhi mereka dan mencari seseorang, "Dasar tidak tahu tempat, lagipula dimana Boo tidak biasanya dia datang sesiang ini awas saja jika ketemu"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Buat yang minta dibuatkan Sequel Han sudah bikin sebisa Haann.., mian kalau banyak yang kurang dan alurnya gak kecepetan. Han seneng banget ternyata banyak yang suka Han terharu banget huhuhu:')**

 **Big Thanks buat:** NichanJung

syahaaz

msr1205

Anna-Love 17Carat

17MissCarat

minpark53

Guess

Namejeonxx

jisoobiased

sugaminseokkim

ranisaputrii

Wu Zi Rae KTS

eunkim

kimahhyun

 _ **THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT FOR THIS FANFICTION.**_


End file.
